


Ripped Cards and Shattered Hearts

by EspecialSnowflake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Card Games, Crack Treated Seriously, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspecialSnowflake/pseuds/EspecialSnowflake
Summary: Yami Yuugi wanted to go out with Kaiba. He really did.





	Ripped Cards and Shattered Hearts

Kaiba's life points hit zero, as his knee hit the floor. The already familiar (he hated how familiar it was – why was he always unable to win?) wave of defeat washed over him, leaving his teeth gritted and his hands balled into fists. His rival and crush's footsteps started to distance themselves from him, however, and the personal issue was pushed to the back of his mind.

"Yuugi, wait…!" Called Kaiba, standing. The teen (was he really? Sometimes, Kaiba looked into his eyes, and they seemed thousands of years old) halted and turned, crimson eyes – they were fire and passion, spectral captivating crystals of blood – focusing on his own blue ones.

The brunet swallowed and walked over to Yuugi, looking into his eyes and hoping they conveyed love and passion instead of ice and indifference.

"Yuugi, go out with me," he said. "This Sunday." He'd done his best to make it not sound like a demand. Yuugi looked away from him, something like sadness lingering in his expression.

"Kaiba…" it was almost a murmur, full of regret. "I love you, I really do, but…"

Kaiba's eyes widened, and a hand reached up to grab Yuugi's shoulder, but it stopped midway.

"What?" He asked, voice meeker than he thought it'd be. "What is it?" He was afraid, he realised. Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to show him the front of his face.

"I… I can't give you my heart."

"But… why?" Questioned Kaiba, hands falling to his side. He barely noticed the despair in his voice, focused on the way Yuugi's hair – the golden locks whose feeling against his fingers he'd wondered about so many times, and the inky black hair, with tips the colour of his eyes which wouldn't follow logic – fell over his cheeks. He always noticed how it framed his face.

"Because…" Yuugi's eyes returned to his own, shining with longing for something he'd never had. "Because my heart… is in the cards."

So that was it. The one chance he'd had at love, and it had been crushed by the very same game that had brought them together.

"No…" he whispered.

"I–" tears stained Yuugi's eyes now – "I'm sorry, Kaiba."

And he walked away, looking down, taking with him the shards of Kaiba's shattered heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry


End file.
